gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eluu472
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Two Angels! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:48, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Welcome! Hello Edmond. I have seen your name crop up a few times in the recent edits, and it is great to see another active user on here since the wiki has been so inactive these past few months. I have been playing other games lately, hence my edits have been so half-hearted. Anyways, thanks for introducing yourself over on my talk page, welcome to the wiki, and have fun over here! Thunderjaw01 (talk) 08:17, April 14, 2019 (UTC) About the Official Art Book Hey Edmond. Since your creation of the page was my first time hearing of the Gravity Daze Official Art Book, I'm wondering if it is available in English. Do you know if it is or not? Thunderjaw01 (talk) 18:59, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Reply: Hello Thunderjaw01. Unfortunately, the art book is only written in Japanese (but has some English parts). I don't speak Japanese fluently but I can understand parts of the book mainly because I can read the Kanji and Katakana. You can check out the preview of it on the video I attached on the page (YouTube) I'd be more than happy to send you a copy of the book if you're interested. It's a really nice book and I want to have it as a physical copy, but it costs almost as much as a physical US copy of Gravity Rush Remastered! Eluu472 (talk) 20:21, April 25, 2019 (UTC) do you have a electronic copy of the book? The fabulous GR Art Greetings! I just recently found out about the digital version of the book and I'd love to get it. Do you think you could help? Having a digital copy would certainly make a fine addition to my small collection. Thanks for reading --SeaSlug (talk) 06:10, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I just finished the series yesterday! a shame I didnt know about the anime short until after beating the second one but uh, I'd very much love to see the whole art book if thats alright with you? RE: The fabulous GR Art Sorry for the late reply. I've been very busy lately and I haven't got a chance to even visit this website. You can download the artbook here . Hope you enjoy! Eluu472 (talk) 05:38, July 22, 2019 (UTC) The wait was nothing at all, I got the pdf and am loving it, thank you so very much! All characters artwork in the Official Art Book Hey there, I would love to see all the characters artwork from Gravity Rush 1 & 2 in the Official Art Book. They're all look amazing, some of those characters or different styles are rare to find them in Images, but with the book, I'm excited! Can you upload all characters artwork if you have a chance. Thank you! ^^ Cosmic Guardian (Talk) 2:27 PM, Sept. 1, 2019 (UTC) RE: All characters artwork in the Official Art Book Hello, I'll try to upload the characters. I'm glad you enjoyed looking at the book. You can download the artbook here . Eluu472 (talk) 17:41, September 6, 2019 (UTC)